Kagura's Diary
by Jeannexta
Summary: Aku mengernyit. Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Kenapa pembicaraan kedua pria itu seperti sudah menjalin hubungan khusus? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku menggeleng-geleng. Hubungan mereka berdua kan seperti anjing dan kucing. Tidak bisa akur. • Semi-Canon; HijiGin; OkiKagu; Yaoi; M-rated for implicit lemon; Kagura POV; ONESHOT • Enjoy! ;)


Sepanjang jalan distrik perbelanjaan tampak ramai dengan orang-orang. Beberapa penjual ikan, sayuran, dan buah-buahan bersahut-sahutan menyerukan dagangan mereka agar para pembeli tertarik untuk mampir. Aku terus berjalan dengan Sadaharu di sampingku. Beberapa orang yang berjalan melewatiku sekilas melirik ke arahku dengan bingung dan heran. Mungkin karena di hari secerah ini, aku memakai payung ungu yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana. Bukan tanpa alasan aku memakai payung setiap hari jika keluar ke manapun, walau hari cerah atau hujan. Terlahir dari klan _Yato_ , harus membuatku menerima takdir kalau aku memang lemah dengan cahaya matahari.

Bibirku terus mengunyah _sukonbu_ tanpa jeda. Tadi sebelum keluar untuk mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan, Gin- _chan_ menitip uang agar aku membeli tisu _toilet_ yang sedang diskon di salah satu toko. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi Gin- _chan_ memaksa, bahkan mengancam tidak akan memberi uang saku untuk membeli _sukonbu_ kesukaanku. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengalah. Dasar keriting bodoh. Padahal kalau menyangkut majalah _Shounen_ _JUMP_ , dia akan pergi mencari ke seluruh Edo sampai ketemu.

Kerumunan orang di depan sebuah toko sontak menarik perhatianku. Langkahku terhenti, menebak-nebak ada apa di toko itu? Apa sedang ada diskon _sukonbu_? Dengan senang hati aku akan menyingkirkan orang-orang itu jika memang ada diskon seperti itu. Tapi ternyata—

"Ayo, ayo, siapa lagi yang ingin mencoba peruntungan dengan undian lotre?" seru si pemilik toko dengan toa.

Kedua mataku langsung setengah terpejam malas. Ternyata bukan diskon _sukonbu_. Kalau Gin- _chan_ yang mendengar undian lotre seperti itu, dia pasti akan langsung mampir dan mencoba sampai menyerah. Baru saja aku akan kembali melangkah, suara si pemilik toko kembali terdengar.

"Orang yang beruntung akan mendapat hadiah menginap gratis di _Oedo_ _resort_ selama tiga hari dua malam. Dan maksimal bisa mengajak tiga orang. Fasilitas seperti kamar sudah disediakan, dengan makanan dan minuman gratis sebanyak apapun."

Kali ini tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung memutar arah menuju toko itu. Akan kucoba peruntunganku! Kuterobos kerumunan orang-orang dewasa, hingga sampai di barisan paling depan.

" _Oji-san_ , aku akan mencobanya- _aru_!" Uang untuk membeli tisu _toilet_ kuletakkan di atas meja. Pemilik toko langsung menyambut baik dan memberi gestur tangan agar aku memutar benda undian di atas meja.

"Jika kau mendapat bola emas, kau berhak mendapat hadiah utama yang kukatakan tadi, Nak. Tapi kalau mendapat bola putih, kau harus membayar lagi untuk mencobanya kembali," jelas pemilik toko.

Aku mengangguk. Tangan kananku meraih gagang benda bulat yang seperti bianglala. Telingaku mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang di belakangku kalau aku pasti tidak akan menang. Mengabaikan orang-orang itu, aku akhirnya mulai memutar benda itu seperti putaran arah jarum jam. Hingga sebuah bola sebesar kelereng akhirnya keluar dan menggelinding.

Hening.

Seolah ada tombol _mute_ raksasa, semuanya membisu saat melihat bola yang berhasil kukeluarkan.

Bola itu berwarna emas.

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **semi-Canon**_ ** _  
_**

 **M** _-rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 ** _Drama/Humor_**

 ** _Oneshot_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **OkiKagu**

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema _**Yaoi**_ , yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dan pria _. Rating_ **M** _for **implicit** **lemon** and **violence.** _**Kagura POV** **.** _A little bit OOC._ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 _Terinspirasi dari RPF lama saya di WP yang berjudul Sex Before Marriage, dan lagu ending anime Gintama 'This World is Yours'._

 _Somehow, enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.  
**

 **Kagura's Diary  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"GIN- _CHAN_!" Teriakanku melengking nyaring saat memasuki rumah. Kedua kakiku berlari menuju ruang tengah dan begitu melihat Gin- _chan_ sedang tiduran di sofa panjang sambil membaca _JUMP_ , aku langsung menerjangnya tiba-tiba.

"OHOK—" Tidak sempat menduga kalau aku akan duduk di atas perutnya, wajah Gin- _chan_ memucat seperti orang sekarat. Padahal aku tidak seberat itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kagura? Mau membunuhku?!" bentaknya, setelah mendorongku turun dari atas perutnya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang rata, "Kalau aku sedang hamil, pasti sudah keguguran karena ulahmu!"

Kedua mataku sontak setengah terpejam malas, "Gin- _chan_ , kau bukan wanita. Mana mungkin bisa hamil- _aru_."

"Kau pikir dari mana kau lahir? Dari perutku ini tahu!" Gin- _chan_ menunjuk-nunjuk perutnya dengan ekspresi ' _Dasar anak durhaka, mau kukutuk kau jadi Malin Kundang?_ '.

"Jangan membuat drama keluarga menjijikan, Gin- _chan_. Mamiku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil- _aru_." Suaraku terdengar datar menanggapi perkataan ngawur pria bersurai perak itu.

Gin- _chan_ mendengus kecil. Alisnya tiba-tiba mengernyit saat menyadari sesuatu. "Oi, mana tisu _toilet_ -nya? Kau tidak membelinya? Bukannya aku sudah menitipkan uang padamu sebelum kau keluar bersama Sadaharu tadi?" tanyanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Uangnya sudah kugunakan untuk sesuatu yang lain- _aru_."

" _Nani_?!" Kedua pupil _crimson_ itu membelalak. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal, " _Kusogaki_! Kenapa kau malah—"

"Sudah kugunakan untuk mencoba undian lotre di distrik perbelanjaan tadi," potongku cepat, sebelum Gin- _chan_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kutunjukkan amplop putih berikat pita merah yang bertuliskan hadiah utama. "Dan aku memenangkan hadiah menginap gratis di _Oedo_ _resort_ selama tiga hari dua malam- _aru_."

Mulut Gin- _chan_ ternganga dengan mata membulat tak percaya. Wajahnya yang tadi kesal, seketika berubah jadi sumringah.

"Kagura~ kau memang dewi keberuntungan di _Yorozuya_ ~"

"Siapa dulu!" Telapak tangan kananku menepuk-nepuk dadaku yang membusung sambil mendengus bangga. "Aku tidak seperti Gin- _chan_ yang lebih banyak kalah jika mencoba peruntungan di _pachinko_ , judi di balapan kuda, dan undian lotre- _aru_."

Sudut bibir Gin- _chan_ berkedut-kedut, "Jadi ujung-ujungnya kau tetap menghinaku, heh?"

Aku terkikik. "Yang kubilang memang kenyataan kok!" Amplop di tanganku kukipas di depan wajah dengan dagu terangkat. "Aku bisa saja memutuskan, Gin- _chan_ bisa ikut atau tidak ke _Oedo resort_ itu- _aru_."

Pria perak itu langsung bersujud-sujud di depanku, "Jangan begitu, Kagura. Kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah?" Lalu dia mendongak dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tak kusangka gertakanku bisa membuat Gin- _chan_ seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Gin- _chan_ bisa ikut. _Anego_ dan Shinpachi juga akan kuajak- _aru_!"

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Keesokan harinya, setelah semalam sudah menyiapkan barang dan pakaian yang akan dibawa, aku dan Gin- _chan_ berangkat dari rumah. _Anego_ dan Shinpachi sudah menunggu kami di stasiun kereta. Perjalanan menuju _Oedo resort_ memakan waktu dua jam lebih. Kami harus naik kereta sampai dua kali, lalu naik bus yang berhenti di halte, tak jauh dari hotel yang kami tuju.

Sesampainya di depan _Oedo resort_ , kami sempat terkesima melihat hotel bertingkat dua puluh itu. Kudengar dari _anego_ di kereta tadi, _Oedo resort_ adalah salah satu hotel berbintang lima karena fasilitasnya yang serba mewah. Letaknya juga strategis di pinggir pantai berpasir putih. Banyak orang-orang dari kalangan atas sering berlibur di hotel itu. Para pelayan wanita dan pria yang bekerja di sana selalu melayani dengan ramah dan memuaskan. Bahkan makanan dan minumannya dibuat oleh koki-koki profesional.

Melewati pintu kaca yang terbuka horisontal secara otomatis, Gin- _chan_ dan _anego_ langsung menuju meja resepsionis. Aku dan Shinpachi menoleh ke sana kemari melihat bagian dalam hotel yang menyilaukan mata. Pilar-pilar besar menopang di dekat pintu utama. Tangga spiral di kedua sisi. Dan lift-lift berbentuk kapsul dengan kaca bening.

"Kagura- _chan_ , apa tempat ini surga?" suara Shinpachi menarik atensiku. Aku menoleh ke arah remaja berkacamata yang lebih tua dua tahun dariku itu dengan alis terangkat. "Rasanya aku ingin tinggal lama di tempat seperti ini."

"Shinpachi, di mana ruang makan? Aku sudah lapar- _aru_."

Shinpachi tertawa pelan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Kita harus ke kamar dulu meletakkan barang bawaan kita, Kagura- _chan_."

Tepat begitu Shinpachi selesai berkata, suara _anego_ memanggil kami dari meja resepsionis, "Shin- _chan_ , Kagura- _chan_. Ayo ke kamar kita!"

Aku dan Shinpachi dengan kompak menyusul _anego_ dan Gin- _chan_ yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju lift. Di dalam lift, aku mendengar dari _anego_ kalau kami mendapat _suite_ dengan dua kamar di dalam. Jari telunjuk Gin- _chan_ menekan angka sepuluh di samping pintu lift. Pintu lift tertutup otomatis, dan benda yang membawa kami naik menuju lantai sepuluh.

 _Ting!_

Suara denting lift terdengar begitu sampai di lantai tujuan. Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi keluar lebih dulu, _anego_ dan aku keluar selanjutnya. Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar, Gin- _chan_ langsung menggesekkan kunci pintu—yang berbentuk kartu ATM—di samping pintu. Kami melangkah masuk dan kembali terkesima melihat isi _suite_ yang dihiasi beberapa furnitur modern dan juga sebuah lukisan pemandangan gunung Fuji. Ada televisi berlayar lebar di ruang tengah dengan sofa panjang yang di bawahnya ada karpet berbulu halus. Bahkan juga ada dapur kecil dengan lemari es setinggi orang dewasa.

Aku dan _anego_ masuk ke dalam kamar yang mendapat balkon menghadap laut. Sementara Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi di kamar sebelah kami. Kubuka pintu balkon lebar-lebar untuk menikmati pemandangan laut biru yang berkilau terpantul sinar matahari. Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, membuat poniku bergerak-gerak mengikuti semilir angin. Sesaat aku memejamkan mata, rasanya ada ketenangan berada di tempat seperti ini, jauh dari kebisingan di _Kabuki-chou_.

"Kagura- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kita mengganti pakaian dengan yang pernah kita beli bersama itu?" Aku menoleh dengan alis terangkat saat mendengar suara _anego_. Wanita berambut cokelat yang diikat _ponytail_ itu membuka isi tasnya dan menunjukkan mini _dress_ berwarna _soft yellow_ tanpa lengan miliknya.

" _Ne, Anego_!" Berbalik dari balkon, aku langsung membongkar isi tasku. Mengeluarkan mini _dress_ tanpa lengan yang sama dengan model _anego_ , tapi milikku berwarna _soft pink_.

Setelah mengganti pakaian khas Cina yang sering kupakai, _anego_ memberi saran agar aku mengurai rambutku. Aku sempat tak berkedip saat melihat refleksi diriku di depan cermin oval yang ada di dekat lemari pakaian. Memakai mini _dress_ seperti ini membuatku terlihat lebih _girly_ dan lebih manis, kata _anego_.

Kami berdua akhirnya keluar dari kamar, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar sebelah yang juga terbuka dari dalam. Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi sontak menatap kami.

"Gadis-gadis berdada rata seperti kalian tidak cocok memakai mini _dress_ seperti itu," komentar Gin- _chan_ sambil mengorek hidungnya dengan jari kelingking. "Lebih baik—UGH!" Perkataannya urung tuntas karena _anego_ tiba-tiba menendangnya, hingga terjungkal jatuh di lantai.

"Kau bilang apa, hah?" Sambil duduk di atas perut Gin- _chan_ , kepalan tangan _anego_ menonjok pipi pria perak itu berkali-kali. Bibirnya memang tersenyum manis, tapi ekspresinya itu menipu karena dia punya kekuatan tersembunyi yang sangat mengerikan. Aku saja tak berani melawannya.

" _Chottomatte_!" Gin- _chan_ berusaha menghentikan adegan kekerasan yang diterimanya, "Bercanda! Aku hanya bercanda Otae! Kalian benar-benar manis dengan mini _dress_ itu!" _Anego_ baru berhenti setelah dia membuat pipi Gin- _chan_ bengkak dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah, sebelum bangkit berdiri sambil mendengus.

"Sudah terlambat untuk merayu, Gin- _san_." Wajah _anego_ berubah setengah gelap. Dengan intonasi suara berbahaya, _anego_ melanjutkan, "Jika kudengar kau memanggil kami berdada rata lagi—" _anego_ sengaja menggantung kalimatnya untuk membunyikannya kesepuluh jarinya. Gin- _chan_ memucat sambil meneguk ludah. Sepertinya pria perak itu sedang membayangkan bencana macam apa yang akan diterimanya dari _anego_. "—akan kulempar kau ke tengah lautan, membiarkanmu tenggelam, dan menjadi makanan ikan-ikan hiu." Ancaman yang seratus persen membuat Gin- _chan_ seketika bersujud memohon-mohon ampun.

"Nah, Kagura- _chan_ ," _anego_ menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah yang sudah kembali manis. "Ayo pergi ke bawah, bukannya tadi kau bilang sudah lapar, kan?"

Aku mengangguk antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar

Kedua mata _anego_ kali ini bergilir ke arah Shinpachi yang sejak tadi hanya diam tak bersuara. "Shin- _chan_ , apa kau juga ingin ikut kami untuk makan?"

Shinpachi menggeleng cepat. " _Iie_ , aku belum lapar, _Aneue_."

Aku dan _anego_ akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju pintu. Sekilas aku melirik ke belakang, melihat Shinpachi sedang membantu Gin- _chan_ berdiri.

"Salahmu sendiri, Gin- _san_. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana reaksi _aneue_ kalau mendengar kata tabu itu, tapi kau tetap mengatakannya." Shinpachi berkata setengah mengomel.

Pintu kutarik hingga tertutup. Aku sudah tak bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya yang masih ada di dalam _suite_.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Orang-orang yang duduk di sekitar meja kami menatapku dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tumpukkan piring-piring kosong di atas meja mungkin penyebabnya. Aku tetap cuek dan tak peduli. Para pelayan yang mengantar makanan dengan meja troli bahkan sempat tak percaya aku bisa menghabiskannya dalam hitungan detik.

" _Anego_ tidak tambah lagi- _aru_?" tanyaku ke arah wanita yang duduk di depanku. _Anego_ menggeleng sambil menyuapkan puding, _dessert_ yang tadi dipesannya.

Setelah kenyang dengan semua makanan yang kutelan hingga perutku membesar seperti wanita hamil, aku bersendawa keras sampai orang-orang terkejut. _Anego_ tertawa geli, dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan tingkahku yang memang cenderung tak sopan.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke pantai, Kagura- _chan_?"

Sekilas aku melirik jam besar dengan angka-angka _kanji_ yang tertempel di atas pintu masuk ruang makan ini. Masih jam dua belas siang lewat lima menit. Di luar pasti matahari masih bersinar tinggi di langit. Aku kembali menoleh dan menatap _anego_.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke kamar kita dulu, _Anego_. Untuk mengambil payungku- _aru_." Bisa berbahaya jika kulit sensitifku terkena sinar matahari langsung.

 _Anego_ mengangguk, sembari menyerahkan kunci kamar cadangan; yang sepertinya dimintanya di meja resepsionis tadi, agar dia dan Gin- _chan_ bisa memegang masing-masing. "Kutunggu di sini, ya?"

Aku balas mengangguk. Bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan menuju pintu.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Angin laut berhembus sejuk, saat aku dan _anego_ berjalan bersebelahan di pinggir pantai. Banyak sekali pria bertelanjang dada. Dan juga wanita berpakaian _bikini_. Kulirik _anego_ yang sedang menahan kesal, karena sempat dilirik beberapa wanita ber- _bikini_ yang melewati kami sambil terkikik merendahkan. Mungkin hanya kami berdua yang memakai mini _dress_ daripada _bikini_ di pantai.

" _Anego_ , mungkin dada besar mereka itu hanya hasil suntikan silikon- _aru_." Aku mencoba menghibur _anego_ yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri.

 _Anego_ menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Oh, kau benar, Kagura- _chan_." Ketika dua wanita ber- _bikini_ dengan dada besar melewati kami, _anego_ sengaja melanjutkan dengan suara keras dan menyindir. "Menyebalkan sekali melihat dada-dada silikon berjalan-jalan di pantai ini. Merusak pemandangan saja."

Kulihat dua wanita ber- _bikini_ itu sempat terpancing dan akan berbalik untuk adu mulut dengan _anego_. Tapi begitu _anego_ menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang teracung di udara dengan wajah setengah gelap dan aura menguar berbahaya, kedua wanita itu langsung mengurungkan niat dan pergi dengan terbirit-birit. _Anego_ tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dan kami kembali berjalan-jalan. Hingga—

"Hei, _Honey_. Butuh bantuanku untuk mengolesi _sunblock_ di punggungmu?"

Tak jauh dari posisi kami, Gin- _chan_ sedang berusaha menggoda seorang wanita ber- _bikini_ yang sedang berjemur. Si hidung belang itu berhasil menarik perhatian wanita berambut _wavy_ itu. Dengan bibir tersenyum, wanita itu mengulurkan botol _sunblock_ ke arah Gin- _chan_ yang menerima dengan wajah bersemangat. Sementara Shinpachi, yang juga tak jauh dari Gin- _chan_ , sedang jadi seorang budak seorang wanita berambut pendek. Wanita dengan kulit cokelat yang sudah terbakar matahari itu bertingkah seperti Cleopatra dan menyuruh Shinpachi agar mengupas buah-buahan yang akan dimakannya.

" _Anego_."

"Kagura- _chan_."

Seakan punya pikiran yang sama, dengan kompak kami berdua langsung melangkah setengah berlari menuju Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi.

Sebelum Gin- _chan_ sempat menduga, aku menendangnya dari samping hingga dia jatuh terguling-guling di pasir pantai. Sementara _anego_ —

"Shin- _chan_ , aku tak membesarkan dan mengajarimu selama ini hanya untuk jadi budak orang lain." Kerah depan baju Shinpachi dicengkram _anego_ , dan dia mengangkat remaja berkacamata itu hingga kedua kakinya tak menyentuh tanah.

Shinpachi masih berusaha membela diri, " _Aneue_ , aku bisa jelaskan—"

" _Omae_!" Jari telunjuk _anego_ mengarah pada wanita berambut pendek yang masih bengong. "Berani sekali kau menjadikan _Otouto_ -ku ini budakmu! Apa kau mau dada silikonmu itu kuremas hingga pecah, hah?"

"Hiiiy!" Wanita berambut pendek itu menjerit takut dan langsung berlari pergi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Gin- _chan_ yang diam-diam berusaha kabur. "Kau juga, keriting bodoh!"

"UGYAAA!" Gin- _chan_ memekik, saat aku tiba-tiba menerjangnya dan duduk di atas punggungnya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, aku menarik surai perak bergelombang itu. " _Ittai, ittai_! Ini _domestic_ _violence_! _Yameteee_...!"

Karena adegan kekerasan aku dan _anego_ , semua orang yang ada di pantai itu langsung berlari menjauhi kami dengan intensitas panik dan takut di wajah masing-masing. Mungkin mereka takut jadi korban kekerasan aku dan _anego_.

Puas melampiaskan emosi, aku dan _anego_ kembali jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Meninggalkan Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi yang terkapar di pasir pantai dengan wajah bonyok akibat pukulan dan tamparan kami. Kali ini aku dan _anego_ sangat menikmati, karena pantai yang sudah lengang, tak ada satu pun orang yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang. Wanita-wanita ber- _bikini_ yang menyakitkan mata kami juga lenyap.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Karena aksi aku dan _anego_ yang termasuk membahayakan orang-orang sekitar, sore itu saat kembali ke _suite_ kami, pihak hotel menegur kami untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan yang sama.

"Kami bisa melaporkan tindakan kalian pada polisi, jika kami mendapati hal yang sama terulang kembali."

 _Anego_ membungkuk minta maaf, diikuti aku. Padahal yang kami buat babak belur hanya Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi, tapi kenapa sampai berimbas ke orang-orang lain? Pertanyaan itu ingin kulontarkan kepada pria bersetelan jas formal yang berdiri di depan pintu _suite_ kami, tetapi _anego_ menyuruhku agar tak bersuara lewat isyarat matanya.

Setelah pria itu pergi, _anego_ menutup pintu. Di ruang tengah, Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi sedang mengompres wajah masing-masing.

"Untung saja kita hanya ditegur, kalau ditendang keluar dari hotel ini, apa kalian berdua tak malu?" Gin- _chan_ berkata tanpa menoleh.

" _Aneue_ , apa salahnya kami dekat dengan wanita-wanita di pantai tadi? Padahal kami juga sempat melihat kalian dirayu beberapa pria, tapi aku dan Gin- _san_ tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." Kali ini Shinpachi yang menimpali.

 _Anego_ tak membantah, karena kulihat pipinya merona malu. "I-Itu—" suaranya terbata saat melanjutkan, "—tapi aku dan Kagura- _chan_ menolak mereka setelah itu! Benarkan, Kagura- _chan_?" Kepalanya berputar ke samping, meminta dukunganku lewat sorot mata.

Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli dengan pria-pria yang tadi merayu kami. Mereka semua terlihat hidung belang seperti Gin- _chan_.

Malam itu, kami akhirnya membuat kesepakatan agar tidak melakukan kejadian seperti siang tadi saat pergi ke pantai besok. Semua orang punya hak untuk mendekati siapapun, begitu kata Gin- _chan_. _Anego_ akhirnya berbalik masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku duduk di sofa bersama Shinpachi, menonton acara televisi. Sementara Gin- _chan_ pergi keluar, katanya mau meminum alkohol di bar yang ada di lantai lima.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Keesokan siangnya, aku dan _anego_ duduk di bawah meja berpayung besar yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai. Orang-orang terlihat memenuhi pinggir pantai. Ada yang berjemur, berenang, dan berselancar di atas ombak dengan papan seluncur.

Aku menyeruput jus di gelasku dengan wajah datar. Menyenangkan sekali bagi mereka yang bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari. Kalau saja kulitku tidak sensitif, aku juga ingin berjemur, berenang dan berselancar.

"Ah, itu Shin- _chan_." Jari telunjuk _anego_ tiba-tiba teracung. Aku mengikuti arah jarinya dan melihat Shinpachi sedang memegang papan seluncur kecil menuju pantai.

" _Anego_ , apa Shinpachi bisa berselancar juga- _aru_?"

Wanita itu menggeleng tersenyum. "Itu _bodyboarding_ , beda dengan papan seluncur yang biasa, Kagura- _chan_. _Bodyboarding_ itu berselancar di atas perut dengan posisi tengkurap. Kalau papan seluncur berdiri di atas kedua kaki."

Aku ber-oh panjang. Shinpachi sudah menghilang di balik orang-orang yang berjalan berseliweran ke sana kemari, saat aku kembali menoleh untuk melihatnya. Shinpachi benar-benar membuatku iri. Aku juga ingin bermain _bodyboarding_ itu.

Kali ini kedua mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Gin- _chan_ yang sedang berjalan di antara kedua wanita ber- _bikini_. Sejak kapan si hidung belang itu berhasil mendapat dua wanita sekaligus? Kondisinya juga terlihat segar bugar. Padahal tadi pagi terus mengeluh kalau kepalanya sakit karena _hangover_ ; karena terlalu banyak minum saat kembali ke _suite_ kami semalam. Tanpa sadar aku terus mengikuti punggung Gin- _chan_ yang memakai kemeja biru tua dan celana merah pendek, hingga menghilang dari pandanganku.

Seorang pelayan wanita mendekati meja kami dengan satu tangan memegang nampan. Dan meletakkan mangkuk besar yang di atasnya ada es krim vanila dan cokelat dengan _topping_ buah stroberi dan _pocky_. _Anego_ sengaja memesannya tadi untuk dimakan oleh kami berdua. Begitu pelayan itu pergi, aku dan _anego_ mulai menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulut dengan sendok di tangan masing-masing. Rasa es krim yang manis dan dingin melumer di dalam mulutku.

" _Anego_ , kita pesan es krim ini lagi ya kalau sudah habis- _aru_."

"Tentu saja, Kagura- _chan_."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Kedua kakiku melangkah menuju pintu samping hotel untuk menuju _suite_ kami. _Anego_ meminta tolong agar aku mengambil botol _sunblock_ -nya di dalam kamar, saat aku berkata ingin pergi ke _toilet_ untuk buang air kecil. Melewati lobi, langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok Gin- _chan_ yang berdiri memunggungiku. Dia sudah tak bersama kedua wanita ber- _bikini_ tadi. Kedua alisku terangkat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari pria perak itu. Hijikata Toushirou, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ yang terkenal iblis itu terlihat sedang menahan amarah. Sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Dari seragam kerja _Shinsengumi_ yang dipakainya, sepertinya pria berponi V itu sedang bertugas di hotel ini.

Tunggu, sejak kapan Toshi ada di hotel ini? Pertanyaan itu langsung muncul di benakku.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari dekat. Sebuah pilar besar tak jauh dari posisi kedua pria yang sama-sama tinggi itu menjadi tempat persembunyianku. Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan kedua pria yang selalu berdebat atau adu jotos jika bertemu itu.

" _Naruhodo_ ," suara berat Toshi terdengar berbahaya, "pantas saja aku tak bisa menghubungimu. Ternyata kau sedang asyik berlibur di hotel ini dengan kedua wanita hampir telanjang tadi?"

"Dengar," kali ini suara Gin- _chan_ yang terdengar seperti membela diri, "aku kemari memang untuk berlibur. Tapi bersama Kagura, Shinpachi, dan Otae. Kedua wanita tadi tak sengaja bertemu denganku di pantai. Jadi—"

"Jadi kau merayu kedua wanita itu?" potong Toshi, sebelum Gin- _chan_ menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"A-Aku tidak merayu mereka!" Gin- _chan_ bohong! Padahal kemarin dia menggoda wanita yang sedang berjemur. "Kami hanya berkenalan dan jalan-jalan bersama..."

Toshi menggeram tertahan. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Gin- _chan_ tersentak mundur tanpa sadar. Aku mengernyit. Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Kenapa pembicaraan kedua pria itu seperti sudah menjalin hubungan khusus? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku menggeleng-geleng. Hubungan mereka berdua kan seperti anjing dan kucing. Tidak bisa akur.

Sebelah tangan Toshi tiba-tiba terulur dan menarik Gin- _chan_ dengan kasar menuju lift. Aku berkedip dua kali. Mereka berdua mau pergi ke mana? Mencari tempat lain agar bisa saling adu jotos? Gawat, aku harus menghentikan keduanya sebelum ditegur pihak hotel ini! Baru saja aku akan membuntuti kedua pria itu, suara yang kukenali tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang punggungku.

" _Arara_ ~" pupilku sontak mengecil, sebelum menoleh dengan gerakan lambat ke belakang. "Apa-apaan mini _dress_ yang kau pakai itu? Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan gadis berdada rata sepertimu."

Kenapa di situasi buruk seperti ini, aku malah bertemu dengan si sadis ini?! Dan komentar menghinanya itu juga sama persis dengan Gin- _chan_ kemarin!

"Mau apa kau, hah?" Wajah berkelahiku langsung terpasang otomatis melihat musuh bebuyutanku ini. "Kenapa maling pajak seperti kau ada di hotel ini?"

Pria bersurai pasir gurun itu mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh. Wajahnya berubah sadis. "Bukan urusanmu kenapa aku bisa ada di hotel ini, Dada Rata."

Aku mendapat julukan baru darinya. Bisa kurasakan urat pertigaan muncul di pipiku. Cukup sudah. Emosiku terpancing tanpa bisa kuredam lagi. " _TEME_!"

Adu jotos di antara kami tak terelakkan. Saling tendang, saling memukul, bahkan saling memaki. Tak ada seorang pun yang berusaha melerai perkelahian di antara kami berdua. Aku sedikit heran. Apa mungkin mereka juga takut sama seperti kejadian kemarin?

Karena baru menyadari lobi yang lengang, aku tak menduga begitu pria bersurai pasir gurun itu menyingkap bagian bawah mini _dress_ yang kupakai.

"KYA!" Aku menjerit tanpa sadar dan langsung melotot ke arahnya. " _Teme_! Apa yang kau—"

"Celana dalam putih polos. Tidak imut sama sekali," komentarnya dengan bibir menyeringai mengejek.

Bahuku bergetar dengan pipi merona malu bercampur marah. Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya untuk melihat celana dalamku!

"Aku malas melanjutkan perkelahian jika kau memakai pakaian seperti itu. _Jaa_ _ne_." Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia sudah berlalu pergi sambil memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya.

Aku mendengus, sebelum berbalik menuju lift. Lebih baik aku segera ke kamar. _Anego_ pasti sudah lama menungguku membawa _sunblock_ -nya.

Begitu keluar dari lift, aku menelusuri koridor panjang tanpa jendela. Setelah menggesek kunci di samping pintu, aku melangkah masuk. Kedua kakiku yang akan menuju kamar seketika terhenti, begitu telingaku menangkap suara orang seperti kehabisan nafas dari kamar Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi. Penasaran, aku mendekati pintu kamar dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Coba tebak apa yang kulihat dari pintu kamar yang sengaja hanya kubuka sedikit?

Di atas tempat tidur, Gin- _chan_ dengan tubuh telanjang dan kedua tangan terborgol di balik punggung terlonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan Toshi yang bertelanjang dada. Pakaian kedua pria itu berceceran di lantai. Oh, Tuhan... kuharap yang kulihat sekarang ini hanya ilusi. Bukan kenyataan. Tapi suara Gin- _chan_ seolah menarikku semakin dalam ke dasar jurang gelap yang tak berujung.

"Hi-Hijikata...!" Bibir Gin- _chan_ yang sudah bengkak akibat ciuman memanggil nama wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu di sela desahannya. "Cepat lepaskan—Ah!"

Toshi menyeringai, "Lepaskan apa, hm?"

"Lepaskan borgol di tanganku!" seru Gin- _chan_ dengan seluruh wajah memerah hingga kedua telinga. "Kau pikir aku ini—nnngh... penjahat yang sedang buron?!"

"Kau memang penjahat," pria bersurai hitam yang berprofesi sebagai polisi khusus bersenjata itu terkekeh-kekeh, sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Gin- _chan_. "Penjahat yang sudah mencuri hatiku."

"Jangan gombal!" Gin- _chan_ melotot. Jika saja kedua tangannya tidak terborgol, pasti surai hitam Toshi sudah dijambaknya. "Cepat lepaskan aku—A-AHHH!"

Toshi tidak menuruti permintaan Gin- _chan_ , malahan melepaskan diri sebentar, dan mengubah posisi pria perak itu menjadi menungging. Dengan posisi itu, Toshi kembali menyerang titik sensitif Gin- _chan_ bertubi-tubi, hingga tubuh itu terus menggelinjang.

Dengan mata terpejam erat, Gin- _chan_ menggigit _bed_ _cover_ di bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Ekspresi Gin- _chan_ terlihat seperti menahan nikmat yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan beriringan dengan Toshi yang menghentak tubuhnya dari belakang.

Kelopak mata Gin- _chan_ tiba-tiba terbuka dan membelalak horor, begitu dia teringat sesuatu.

"Hijikata, Hijikata!" Gin- _chan_ memanggil susah payah di antara nafasnya yang memburu berat. "Jika Kagura dan Shinpachi, atau lebih buruknya Otae melihat adegan kita yang layak disensor ini..." ada jeda sejenak, "kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada kita berdua, kan?"

Gerakan Toshi seketika berhenti. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Mungkin membayangkan aku dan _anego_ mengamuk di waktu bersamaan. Kedua pria itu belum sadar kalau sekarang aku sudah melihat adegan erotis mereka.

"Ja-Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Toshi sambil menunduk melihat miliknya yang masih bersarang di dalam tubuh Gin- _chan_. "Aku masih belum selesai di bawah sini."

Gin- _chan_ mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk telepon di atas meja nakas dengan dagunya. "Telepon resepsionis. Pesan sebuah kamar di hotel ini, lalu kita lanjutkan di sana. Cepat, sebelum mereka memergoki kita!"

"Oke!" Toshi mengangguk. Bahkan, karena tidak mau kehilangan kehangatan yang melingkupi miliknya, dia sampai membawa Gin- _chan_ kembali ke atas pangkuannya. Meminta pria bersurai perak itu kembali bergerak statis, sementara dia sibuk berbicara di gagang telepon.

Pintu kembali kutarik hingga menutup tanpa suara. Kedua kakiku mendadak lemas seperti tak bertulang, dan aku jatuh terduduk di dekat pintu. Tanganku menangkup wajah, yang baru kusadari panas karena memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Pemandangan _live_ _show_ tadi jelas saja membuat jantungku masih belum berhenti berdegup tak wajar. Jadi seperti itu seks antara sesama laki-laki? Aku menampar pipiku sendiri.

Kedua mataku sudah tak suci lagi, karena ternodai oleh adegan porno Toshi dan Gin- _chan_ di dalam kamar itu. Entah kenapa, aku jadi malu sendiri. Dan tak bisa mendobrak pintu untuk mengomeli kedua pria itu, karena sudah membuat gadis yang masih berada di bawah umur sepertiku melihat hal tak senonoh.

Baru saja aku akan berniat merangkak menuju kamarku dan _anego_ , pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam.

"Kau pergi duluan, aku akan menyusul setelah membereskan kekacauan di dalam kamar ini!" seru Gin- _chan_.

Toshi menutup pintu dan baru menoleh ke bawah. Aku dan Toshi saling pandang. Kami sama-sama tak berkedip. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu membelalak lebar. Rokok yang masih menyala di mulutnya jatuh ke lantai saat dia ternganga.

" _O-Omae_?!" Suaranya tercekat.

Ah, aku ketahuan.

"Tenang saja, Toshi. Aku akan merahasiakan semua yang kulihat tadi- _aru_." Ibu jariku teracung. Dan aku bisa merasakan darah menetes keluar dari hidungku.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"SEMUA DI DALAM BUKU INI HANYA KARANGANNYA!" Gintoki membanting buku bersampul _pink_ polkadot itu ke lantai dengan wajah memerah malu. Lalu menginjak-injaknya dengan setengah tarik urat.

Di sampingnya, Shinpachi yang juga ikut membaca buku _diary_ Kagura—yang tadi ditemukannya di dalam lemari tidur gadis bercepol dua itu saat sedang bersih-bersih—menatap pria perak itu dengan mata setengah terpejam dan wajah datar. "Gin- _san_ , jadi kau memang menjalin hubungan dengan Hijikata- _san_? Kagura- _chan_ tidak pernah berbohong. Jadi apa yang ditulisnya di bukunya itu... seratus persen bukan karangannya!"

Gintoki tak bisa menyangkal lagi. Rahasia dan aibnya terbongkar. Dan semua itu karena Kagura menulisnya di dalam buku _diary_!

"Sa-Saat itu, Hijikata sedang bertugas di lokasi hotel itu, karena katanya ada isu bom yang diselundupkan. Makanya—" Kedua matanya menatap ke arah lain, tak berani menatap langsung remaja berkacamata itu yang sedang memelototinya.

"Jangan membuat alasan lagi!" omel Shinpachi persis seperti ibu yang mengetahui anaknya sudah melakukan hubungan terlarang di luar nikah. "Polisi macam apa dia yang lari dari tugas hanya untuk melakukan hal bejat denganmu, Gin- _san_?!"

"Kenapa hanya aku yang diomeli? Kenapa Hijikata tidak kau omeli juga?!" Gintoki nyaris menangis.

"Karena kau—" jari telunjuk Shinpachi mengarah di depan hidung pria perak itu, "—akhirnya aku tahu alasan kenapa Kagura- _chan_ bisa jadi _fujoshi_ akut!"

 _JDEEER!_

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar di belakang punggungnya, Gintoki membatu dengan mulut ternganga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Plot fic ini sudah lama menjamur di buku draft. Pas bangun subuh tadi, iseng buka untuk baca-baca draft fanfiksi yang hampir sebagian besar belum terealisasikan ke dalam word. Ajaibnya, pas ngetik fic ini di netbuk, malah nggak bisa berhenti sampe selesai.

Sengaja saya memakai Kagura POV, karena ingin merasakan jadi Kagura di fic ini. #HEH

Maaf, saya belum bisa memprediksikan kapan bisa mempublikasikan sekuel 'A CALL'. Karena sampe sekarang... saya cuman bisa bengong di depan word pas buka file sekuel fic itu. :"

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain~ ;)


End file.
